Katerina Petrova
by YeahImBlondeSoWhat
Summary: Katherine must leave Mystic Falls or else he will find her. She must leave Stefan behind and this is my version of the part where Katherine is running from the tomb and looks back to see Stefan and Damon lying on the ground. Dead. Please read this...!


1864...

Her bare feet pounded hard against the grass as she ran quickly through the forest. She didn't look back. She couldn't bear to see the sight of the one person she truly ever loved lying on the hard ground, cold and unmoving. A tear slowly dripped off her long eyelashes and fell down her cheek, leaving a trail of salt water behind as it fell to the ground silently. She brought her hand up to her face and wiped away the tears furiously, trying hard not to let her emotions take over. She needed to get out of here. Fast.

A light shone in the distance. A very faint, flickering light. Her deep brown, heavenly eyes were fixed on that one, small object that represented her freedom. Her only way out. Hopefully she could leave all her fear behind her as well as her past. She ran as quickly as she could through the trees, swerving in and out to dodge the oncoming foliage. The light grew nearer and nearer until it was only a few meters away. The outline of a man slowly emerged behind the little luminous light as she stopped suddenly and squinted her eyes to get a better look at him.

"Katherine" He nodded in greeting, holding the lantern up to his face, exposing his features. His eyes were a light golden colour with a slight tinge of orange. Like amber. Katherine gazed at his full lips as he spoke her name and her eyes slowly slid down his body, taking account of his attire. He wore a black tailcoat accompanied by a matching waistcoat with six brass buttons and white pantaloons. In his free hand he gripped a wooden cane and a black beaver top hat. His feet were not bare like Katherine's, but were safely hidden inside tasselled Hessians and his hands were kept warm underneath black, leather gloves. "You're transport had already been taken care of" He spoke in a hushed tone and looked behind him, pointing at a carriage that was being lead by two magnificent white stallions. "Just as I'd promised. But quick. We must hurry. We don't have much time" He turned his back to her and started running towards the carriage.

"Yes. We must go" She spoke sadly and balled her hands into fists, her nails digging into her perfect, porcelain skin. She gritted her teeth together and closed her eyes tightly. She knew she shouldn't turn back but she had to. She had to see him one last time. Katherine turned on her heel and ran even faster than before, back to the place where it had all happened. She knelt by his side and brought her hand to his perfect face and brushed a strand of hair that hung loosely on his pale forehead out of the way. Her other hand trailed down his chest to his stomach and stopped when she felt her fingers make contact with the pool of blood that surrounded a rather large wound. She could feel that it was healing quickly. She half smiled to herself and bent down so that her face was just a few inches away from his. "We will be together again. I love you Stefan" Another tear slowly trickled down her cheek and landed on his fair skin as she bent down even further to kiss him softly on his cold, blue lips. She whispered against his lips gently and quietly. "I will find you again. I promise".

Katherine held onto him for a few more seconds and then took a deep breath, standing up slowly yet graciously. She walked back towards the carriage and took one last glimpse at Stefan's lifeless body as she opened the carriage door. She closed her eyes, trying to stop a tear from escaping the barriers of her eyes. "I will always love you" Katherine said breathlessly as she climbed into the carriage, pulling her deep purple hoop skirt inside with her as she shut the door gently and gazed out of the window. A soft neigh from the two beautiful horses echoed through the forest and signalled the start of a very long and difficult journey ahead. Katherine kept her eyes glued on the space where Stefan lay as the carriage began moving slowly at first and then she looked down at her feet as the speed of the carriage began to pick up.

"Miss Katherine?" The man's eyes were fixed on her like an eagle searching for its prey. "Are you okay?" He extended his hand to touch hers softly as he spoke.

Katherine pulled away quickly and glared at the man. "I am perfectly fine George. But I must remind you that I am not handing you this object for your comfort or sympathy." Katherine's hand disappeared inside her purse for a few seconds as she rummaged around it. George's amber eyes were looking intently as Katherine's hand slowly came out of her purse, this time with a round object in her hand. She held it out to him, her eyes narrowed. "Don't make me regret this George. Or I will hunt you down and kill you without even blinking". George took hold of the object quickly.

"Don't worry Miss Katherine. I will not disappoint you". He stared at the stone he held in his hand and gripped it hard, careful not to drop it. "You have given me the thing that I have desired most in a very long time. I am eternally grateful to you". He looked up at her with honest eyes and Katherine knew immediately that he was telling the truth.

"You ought to keep that promise George as I am not a very nice person to know when I get irritated and infuriated with someone". She twisted her body to peer outside of the window again, this time looking at nothing but foliage, Stefan's body was now gone. She had left him behind along with everything she had feared. Her eyes stung at the thought of abandoning him in his time of need but she knew that he would detest her when he woke up with a thirst for something he had never even thought of drinking before. It was for the best. All of this was for the best. She would come back for him eventually and show him just how much she loves him and how much she has been missing him but for now, leaving Mystic Falls is the only option to keep herself alive and maybe even her true love also. For now anyway.

Her pain-filled eyes gazed up at the night sky, the glistening moon surrounded by a million twinkling stars. A switch suddenly flickered in her head. It was almost a full moon, things were certain to be interesting for young Mr George Lockwood. A faint smile appeared across her face as she imagined what magnificent and yet terrible things that George will be facing in just a short period of time to come. She chewed on her lip to hide the laughter behind her closed mouth. George had absolutely no idea what was coming to him and he thought that the Moonstone would protect him from everything. "Idiot" She thought quietly to herself as her smile grew wider.

"What is it Miss Katherine?" George looked at her intently as he spotted the smile appear on her beautiful face. Katherine turned to him as her smile vanished. "It is none of your business Mr Lockwood. I suggest that you refrain from inquiring about other people's information that has absolutely nothing to do with you". She said coldly as her eyes narrowed and her heart returned to its normal, black, un-beating self. "Goodbye Mystic Falls" She whispered quietly to herself. "This won't be the last that you'll see of me. That is a promise that I can guarantee that I will keep. No matter what". She set her eyes on the scenery outside as it changed from the green countryside and mud paths to small houses, buildings and concrete roads. Her life was about to change. Again. Hopefully, for the best this time.


End file.
